


Emptiness

by Seishin_Warrior



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seishin_Warrior/pseuds/Seishin_Warrior
Summary: Kagome, thrown back into her own era by a violent force, loses her memory of the Feudal Era. She sees visons of a man with hair the color of the moon, drowning in pools of blood, and has intense therapy sessions due to the constant trauma she relives but had no memory of who the men and women in her visons are.Having built their love brick by brick in the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru now wanders modern day Japan looking for a way to rebuild their relationship, or retrieve her memories from the waves of time. Slowly and ever so patiently, will Sesshoumaru be able to rebuild her broken soul?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), SesshKag, Sesshomaru/Kagome
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Prologue! It's short, but on point. Chapters will be longer. Please enjoy.

“Kagome! Stop!” A deep growl rose from the demon lord’s chest as he watched the mortal woman crawl towards her worst nightmare. “STOP! You can’t see! I’m coming!”

Sesshoumaru’s voice strained, pain lacing his words as he watched Kagome reach Inuyasha’s shredded remains. He relentlessly held back Naraku’s newest, strongest form yet, to protect her and the evacuating villagers. And when the blood curdling scream reached him, his heart shattered.

“Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up! Answer me! Where is Tetsusaiga?! Sesshoumaru I need Tenseiga!” Kagome’s tears fell, dripping into the pool of still-warm blood beneath her. Blinded by miasma, a single shard of the Jewel left to protect her body systems functioning, she patted around the ground. Hair. Face. Shoulder. Flesh. Bone. Blood. Another wail left her broken soul.

Kikyo lay beside him, her death finally met. Of course he would have died to protect her. He owed her that. And now Sesshoumaru was bleeding, willing to do the same for Kagome. A mortal. The most fragile being yet strongest part of his own soul.

He was bleeding out. His intensified senses picked up the scent of Kagome’s tears, despite the bloodshed. His hearing piqued upon the sounds of her near silent sobs. Naraku had lost himself to the Jewel embedded in his chest, Kagome holding the last remaining shard. It was now, or never, and he would rather lose her for now than lose her forever. A violent roar erupted from Sesshoumaru as he threw the feral Naraku with all his might.

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru hit Kagome hard as he rushed past her to grab her away from the carnage she kneeled in. She was screaming for him to let her go. Let her die. Let her see Inuyasha for the final time. But it was too late. All too late.

“You’re bleeding!” She cried harder.  
“I am not my brother! I will not die so easily!” He retorted. As ruthless as it may have sounded, it was a truth she needed to know before the decision he was about to make.  
“I can’t see— I can’t see you, please, wait!” Kagome pleaded, realizing what was about to happen.

Sesshoumaru’s chest tightened. There was no lie in his heart when he wished for the same. His pace slowed as he neared the bone eater’s well. He heard Naraku destroying the rest of the village in the distance. He’d given up their lives for this selfish moment of his.

“Use the jewel shard, we’re away from the Miasma.” He reached the clearing, his run turning into a walk, then into a slow step. Kagome did as she was told, and the deep haze in her eyes cleared. “Can you stand?”  
“Yes..”

Sesshoumaru set her down gently. She stood a head shorter than him, and when he looked down into her chocolate eyes, he hit his knees. Not out of lack of physical strength, but this last broken moment. Kagome hit hers as well, but instead to grasp his face in her hands and stare up into the pools of gold that looked at her with such deep love.

“There you are..” She whispered, holding back tears.  
“And you, priestess, fragile as ever..” His voice was low, quivering, his body weak with sorrow. “Are you hurt?”  
“No,” she replied. Not externally, anyway.  
“You know what I have to do—“  
“Sesshoumaru, it's--" Kagome sighed.

“I promised.” He growled. “I promised I would not do this to you! I would not harm you the way -he- has! Yet—“  
“It’s not the same. You’re keeping your promise.”

Here he was. Breaking down. The son of the greatest Demon in all the land, being caressed and comforted by a broken-hearted mortal woman. He grit his teeth, his eyes pooling with warm liquid. His body shook with fury, desperation, and above all the instinct to protect this woman—

“My mate. I will come for you.”

Kagome, shocked by his words, was taken by a soft yet sad kiss. Knowing she would melt in his embrace, he took the opportunity to gently snatch the Jewel shard from around her neck. He broke the glass vial in his hand, the pieces breaking his skin. He pulled away from her, licked his palm, before kissing her one last time.

“With this blood, we are bound.” He whispered those sincerest words to her, regretful he couldn’t have had a better setting to do so.

“I’ll be waiting.” Kagome said sternly, more a command to come for her than reassurance. Sesshoumaru grinned. Fire relit in his eyes as the woman he loved vanished into the well, a faint glow came and went, along with her sweet scent.

The blood of his father, his father’s father, his ancestors before him, boiled in his veins. Naraku would meet his end, by Sesshoumaru’s hand. Having blood bonded, he finally understood the full power his father wielded when he gave his life for Izayoai. From man demon, to dog demon, his form renewed with a desire to protect and seek coming alive.

A long, desperate, lonely howl escaped the great dog. The hunt would finally end on this moonless night.


End file.
